Traitor
by Myssie 71
Summary: What if your Father never changed. But Decided to take advantage of the situtation of The Death of the Master as he tries to to get closer to Destroy his own son,.. Will he risk it,Will He destroy his own son for good? Chap. 15 M For Mature Audien
1. Traitor Part 1

Traitor

By Melissa

short story of Bowen 

You knew who i was when my identity

broke the curse

You knew that we were blood when she revealed the secrecy of my life

that I didn't know about.

You knew that she became my Weakness when I finally found my real Mom

What About you did you Change for Good?

There I was looking at my mother and how happy she was now that my Father was back in her life.

I never knew that He was my Father all this time, when he almost killed me, when Udonna revealed whom I was , I was never the same,

Moving away from the window as I now stared into the forest of Rootcore. I took a deep breath as I lowered my head.

Memories flooded my mind, my thoughts. My nightmares were of my Father almost killing me.

"Whats wrong with me?" I asked myself.

I walked down the stairs of Rootcore and walked over to my Father's horse. As I moved near castastros he moved away. I just stood there . I kicked a nearby stone as I wondered how my life completely changed with

all the life before me,

" Thinking of Dad" said a familiar voice.

Bowen Looked back as he smiled.

"You know me too well don't you Phineas" said Bowen.

" Well, not to well , as you can see I'm also thinking too" he smiled

Bowen smiled as he placed his hands into his pant pockets as he lowered his head.

Pheneas looked up seeing Alianbow as he shushed him quick enough to Knock out Bowen from Behind.


	2. Traitor Part 2

Part Two

Traitor

Part Two  
Traitor

Search For Bowen

Pheneas looked up seeing Alianbow as he shushed him quick enough to Knock out Bowen from Behind.

**N**ow being carried thru the forest of briarwood, Alianbow walked his way with his son in his arms as he slowly stopped in the middle of the forest..." Uthe Sastros" whispered Alianbow as the purple circle appeared beneath him and his son as they disappeared to the Underground.

Alianbow sighed, he knew if he done this along time ago ,his wife would of turned to join him in the Underworld. But he had to take drastic measures to lure her down,. As he decided to use Bowen as the Bait for the Pawn which was his mother.

Alianbow made his way over to the caged room where he laid his son upon the bed as he sighed. "I'm sorry son, it was meant to be this way" he whispered.

He reached to touch his son's forehead as he reached over as he grabbed Bowen's Mystic Morpher . He held it in hand as he walked out of the cage as he closed it up and locked it.

"Now to let your mother Find you and the Game of Darkness begins" he whispered.

AlianBow made his way back to the earth's ground as he walked as if anything happened.

Pheneas was at his camp as he minded his business as flashbacks appeared in minds thought. seeing Bowen being taken away from his mother, He thought Alianbow changed, He thought he was a changed man., but he thought wrong.

"PHENEAS!" called out Madison as she walked over to his camp site.

"Oh Hello Ms Madison" smiled Pheneas.

"What can i do for you this fine cool day" he added.

"I am looking For Bowen have you seen him?" asked Madison.

"Uh ...no...nope... not yet...uhgh," stuttered Pheaneas.

'Uhm Pheaneas are you alright,why are you stuttering that way" she asked.

Madison looked carefully to Pheneas as she studied him.

"Must not say... No im not telling... No... you can't make me ..." began Pheneas.

Madison sighed. "Alright!" she sighed as she tossed her hands up as she continued to walk away as she searched for Bowen.

Meanwhile Back at Rootcore :

Udonna and Clare were now mixing some postions as they were talking among themselves as they laughed and giggled. Daggeron was in the lair of Fireheart as he was feeding him.

"You look much happier Udonna,. Im happy we got Alianbow back in time to help the Rangers and Bowen to destroy the evil ." said Clare.

Udonna looked to her Niece as she smiled. that's all she could do ever since they saved Alianbow from Octumus. footsteps where heard as she looked up and saw Alianbow entering Rootcore as she walked over to him.

" Where did you go off to?" asked Udonna.

"Just for a walk" he answered as he gave her smile as he walked to the back of the Rootcore.

After all these years that he was missing when he was a baby. Udonna was lost and uncomplete, now learning that Nick was and always been Bowen ,she shined and glowed, becoming a protective mother to Bowen is all she could right now, she always thought that she lost Alianbow and Bowen. in death had scarced in her heart, as she believed in Fate that brought her back to relization that they were both alive and well, With Bowen Being around her so much, she never realized that her son was with her all this time.

And not knowing that Alianbow was actually Koragg the one man who she depised so much with hate inside her .with the revealing of Nick Being Bowen, Octumus's curse was lifted off of Alianbow, which helped break the curse with his son's idetity. He knew somehow this boy was different as he thought when he was Koragg.

As Bowen's power grow stronger than ever, Now he knew that he and his son can rule the underground now that Octumus's is dead. now if only he can have Udonna and his son and his future at his side.

Daggeron came back into the room from the lair as he wondered where bowen was.

" Udonna have you seen Bowen?" he asked.

"He should be outside with the rest of the Rangers,Why?" answered Udonna.

"Udonna" called out Madison as she entered Rootcore.


	3. Traitor part 3

Part Three

Traitor

Search For Bowen Continues

Part Three

Traitor

Search For Bowen Continues

"He should be outside with the rest of the Rangers,Why?" answered Udonna.

"Udonna" called out Madison as she entered Rootcore.

" They all left and He wasn't out there, " answered Daggeron.

"Uhm, Maybe he's taken a cat nap" laughed jenji as he peered his head out of the lamp and laughed.

Daggeron and Udonna looked at Jenji with serious expressions upon their face

Udonna looked back as she saw Madison entering Rootcore.

"Madison, what are you doing here, I thought you were working" said Udonna.

"Im on my lunch break and Ni...I mean Bowen was suppose to meet me for Lunch but he never showed up" said Madison.

Udonna looked over to Daggeron as she gasped.

Alianbow entered as he saw Madison and Udonna and Daggeron talking. "Whats wrong?" asked Alianbow calmly.

Udonna looked at Aliabow as she sighed. I have to go look for Bowen" said Udonna as she made her way out of the Rootcore.

"Udonna wait, I will go with you," said Alianbow as they started walking together.

"Wait!" Im coming too," said Madison as she walked over to Udonna and Alianbow as they waited.

"This could be perfect " thought Alianbow as he and Udonna made their way into the forest of Briarwood.

Madison went her seperate way as she looked around the forest.  
"NICK!" she yelled out.

She looked around as she sighed. "Where could he be," she thought.

She turned and made her way back over to Udonna and Alianbow .

"He's no where insight Udonna" said Madison .

Udonna sighed as Alianbow walked away from the two.

Pheneas appeared from behind the Tree as he saw Alianbow as he had to take drastic measures into his own hand

"Whatcha looking for?" asked Pheneas.

"Oh Hello Pheneas, we are looking for Bowen, have you seen him?" asked Udonna.

"Uhm no, I can't say I haven't because I haven't " said Pheneas.

"Good Luck finding him, when you do , just tell him I said "I told you so", he added . With that he left as he quickly disappeared.

Alianbow sighed as Madison looked over to Udonna.

" Udonna I will be back after work. I will come back and look for Nick," said Madison as she gave her a hug before she left.

"Alright, Thank you Madison." said Udonna.

Madison made her way out of the forest as she made her way thru the thick limb of the Tree and made her way back to Rock Porium.

Meanwhile:

Moaning in pain as he awoke, Bowen moved up from the cot as he looked around the area, he slowly moved up and made his way to the cell door as he jingled it.  
"You can't escape from here" said a Female's voice.

"Who's...who's there?" asked Bowen.

The Female approached the lighted Flames of the fire as she revealed herself to Bowen.

"Clare...?" whispered Bowen.

" You know whom I am Bowen, Look inside my eyes and there will see the person " said the lady.

Bowen looked confused as he looked into her eyes, there he saw the Gates of darkness closing as he saw a Female fallen onto the ground.

"NI...Niella!" he gasped.

"But How, My Mother thought you died, she's uncomplete without you " said Bowen.

"It's a long story chyld, but for now I must rest , but for Now I must tell you something," she finished.

Bowen Looked to his Aunt as he studied her carefully.

"You, You are the reason why The Great War started, You are the most Powerful wizard of them all, You can defeat the evil that Alianbow still carries, destroy the Evil and you will have your father back. If Not, He will determine to lure your mother and your Future Bride to the Underground to rule and destroy what we have on earth" said Niella.

Bowen sighed. "Ican't...I won't ... I won't do it,I will not kill my Father".

"Why, why is he doing this Niella?" Asked Bowen

" Because of you, You are stronger than he is, he's hoping that you and your mother will join him down here, alas with your Future Bride,. He's trying to lure them here,as we speak" said Niella.


	4. Traitor Part 4

**Part Four**

**Traitor**

**The Search Begins  
**

" Because of you, You are stronger than he is, he's hoping that you and your mother will join him down here, alas with Madison ,. He's trying to lure them here,as we speak" said Niella

* * *

Bowen sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy than he thought, fighting his father , trying to stop him, but it was vaguely useless now. Bowen just sat down as he was now thinking,

"I know the Darkness wanted me dead, but Father, My own father almost killed me, if mother hadn't stopped him,I would of been dead along time ago." said Bowen.

" she loves you both Bowen, but right now Your Mother doesn't know what she's up against , especially with your Father' said Neilla.

He sighed as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I just hope he won't hurt her, or that will be the end of him " said Bowen as he sighed again.

Meanwhile Rootcore

Chip, Xander , Vida entered the Rootcore as they were stopped by Clare whom was now hanging upside down.

"Oh! uh, Hey guys" greetee clare as she waved her hand as she smiled.

Chip looked up amd saw clare as he wondered what she was doing upside down.

'Uhm. Clare, what are you doing up there?" asked Vida.

"oh just hanging around" smiled Clare.

they laughed as they looked around. "Where did everyone else go?" asked Xander.

" They are out looking for Bowen, it seems he went Missing" answer Clare "

"Oh well, we will look for them then thanks Clare", said Xander.

with that they turned and made their way out

"uh ohh, WAIT!" yelled Clare as she remained upside down as she pouted and crossed her arms..

Xander, Vida, and Chip walked out as they looked around. "Okay Chiip, you go that way and we will go this way" said Xander .

Chip looked at Vida and Xander as he grinned.

"Stop or I'm killing that grin off your Face Chip" threatened Vida

" Sorry V" said chip as he looked at Madison.

* * *

Chip and Madison made their way into the forest as they looked at Xander and Vida. as they walked away. Madison sighed as she looked around .

"Alright Madison, you walk thata way and I will walk this away" said Chip.  
"Its weird, there is no sign of struggle" thought Madison as she looked and walked deeper into the forest.

Chip looked around as he made his way over to Madison.

"You Ready to go back to Rootcore?" asked Chip.

"No, Im staying, I have to look for Nick, he has to be here somewhere, I have to find him" said Madison.

"Well alright, Becareful Madison" said Chip as he now turned and made his way back to Rootcore.

Madison sighed as she walked deeper into the forest .  
"NICK!, NICK!" she called out as she walked deeper into the Forest of Briarwood.

No answer was heard as she continued walking further . she stood at the center of the forest and looked around for clues as soon as she suddenly saw Alianbow.

"Oh,Alianbow, hello"said Madison .

"Hello Madison, what are you doing out here alone" he asked.

"I'm looking around for clues" answered Madison as she looked around carefully.

Alianbow managed to look aback not seeing anyone insight as he made his way to Madison.

"Too shy, too sweet just like my son," said Alianbow.

Madison turned as he was now face to face with Alianbow as he now sighed."I'm sorry for this Madison" he said"Uthera Nroqua Ozarro!" he exclaimed.Alianbow and Madison was appeared in the underground caverns as he now dragged Madison by her arm."Let me go,please" begged Madison.She looked around the caverns as she struggled with him.

"Alianbow let me go please I have tolook for Bo..." she began.

He managed to drag Madison into the cavern where Bowen was as he now turned her as she now saw Bowen asleep.

"Wake up Red Ranger, You have a vistor," said Alianbow.

Nick woke up as his eyes now widen as he saw Madison..

"Nick?" whispered Madison .

"Maddie!"he yelped as he now stood and watched his father now opening the gate as he now pushed her inside forcely .

"Here's your Bride" I know pronouce you husband and Wife" grinned Koragg.


	5. Traitor part 5

Traitor

Part five

"Nick!" she whispered.

"Maddie!" he yelped as he now stood and watched his father now opening the gate.

Chapter Five

"Here is your Bride , I now Pronounce you husband and wife", grinned Alianbow.

Once the cage was opened, he dragged Madison inside as she now fell into Bowen's arms.

"My Bride?, Wh... why are you doing this dad? Asked Bowen.

"You should know why" answered Alianbow

Bowen held Madison protectively as Alianbow smiled.

"My My, you both do make a great couple", he added.

Bowen moved away from Madison as he made his way to the door.

How can I marry her if we were not even dating .

Alianbow gave a scoff.

" Don't be blind of what stands infront of you Bowen , but they way she looks to you, I say she's head over heels inlove with you ," he spoke.

Bowen sighed as he rolled his eyes as he made his way to Madison.

"Hey you alright, I hope my Dad didn't hurt you" said bowen as he moved closer to her.

"No, Im fine, Lied Madison as she rubbed her arm.

"Is she alright Bowen?, asked Niella.

"I guess she is, or she maybe lying," said Bowen

"let her rest, give her time young one" said Niella.

Bowen sighed.

Alianbow made his way back with food as he now placed the trays down.  
"make sure she eats, she needs nourishments,"said Alianbow .

"Dad, please let us go", begged Bowen.

"I"m sorry Bowen I can't, I need you here by my side, I will return soon" he said as he now made his way out of the cavern.

Bowen turned as he noticed Madison was still rubbing her arm.

He made his way as he now sat beside her as he reached for her arm. I'm sorry Madison, I do not know why my father is doing this" said Bowen.

"It's alright, besides you aren't the one who's suppose to be apologizing," said Madison.

"True, but he is my Dad" said Bowen.

Madison now came face to face with Bowen as he slowly moved his hand upon her face.

"Maddie" he whispered.

Madison looked to Bowen ."I'm sorry" he whispered.

" Don't be Bowen," said Madison

Madison studied his face as he nowmoved his head closer, their he gave her a lite kiss upon her lips. There she licked her lips as they tingled for his touch once more.

"Madison may I kiss you one more time", he whispered..

Madison gave a respected nod which was a yes as she licked her tingled lips once more, Bowen smiled as he now moved his lips to hers , once again the kisses her lite as they became very passionate

Madison quickly moved from Bowen's kiss. "Im sorry, I had to breath" said Madison .

Bowen smiled.

Madison now placed her fingers upon her tingled lips.

"I'm sorry Maddie" whispered Bowen.

" Sorry for What?" she asked.

"For the Kiss," said Bowen.

"It's alright, I'm just...I'm just " she began.

"surprised at the kiss" he finshed for her.

Madison Nodded . "yea"

"No guy never kissed me that way before" , said Madison.

Bowen lowered his head and smiled."Would you like to know a secret?" asked Bowen.

"what?" she asked.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since we've met," said Bowen honestly.

Madison looked over to Nick as she gave a smile.

"I always thought you were intrested in Leelee Pimvare" said Madison.

"LeeLee!", yelped Bowen. "What gave you that idea I was intrested in LeeLee", said Bowen.

"I don't know", said she shrugged.

"I was never intrested in LeeLee, when you were the one that I was intrested in", said Bowen.

With that Bowen knew he caught Madison's attention, as she looked to him, she now started thinking about the kiss they shared.

"Uhm, Nick," she began.

Bowen looked at Madison.

" About the kiss" she began.

" You didn't like it?" he asked.

"No, uhm, yes I did, but why did you kiss me really?, asked madison.

" like I said I've been wanting to kiss you," answered Bowen.

Again Madison looked at Bowen as she blushed once more.

He looked over to Madison as she smiled now.

"You are beet red", he smiled.

"So are you" smiled Madison.

Bowen and Madison both blushed as they were now interrupted by Niella.

"Bowen?", called out Niella.

Bowen rose to his feet as he now made his way over to the cage.

There Niella walked over as she now revealed herself.

"Clare?" said Madison.

"Maddie, this is Niella, My Aunt, and Clare's mother" said bowen.

Madison looked stunned as she looked over to Bowen.

Meanwhile Back at Rootcore:

Alianbow managed his way to Rootcore as he was now stopped by Phineas.

"Oh Hello Phineas', said Alianbow.

Phineas gave a looked to Alinbow as he scoffed.

"I know what you did, all I'm gonna say is,You are a very cold man at heart," he said.

"You have to understand, its for their own good, and for mine," said Alianbow.

" But this isn't what Bowen wants for himself and his future wife, think of what he wants, you cannot make his decison for him" said Phineas.

"who's decision?" asked Udonna .

Alilanbow and Phineas now turned to face Udonna.


	6. Traitor Part 6

Traitor

Part Six

Alianbow and Phineas looked back now seeing Udonna

"who's decision?" she asked once more.

"uhm, I...Uh... have to go" said Phineas .

With that moment Phineas moved away from Alianbw and Udonna leaving the two alone.

She now awaited for the answer as she looked to her husband."Alianbow whom was Phineas speaking about?" she asked.

Alianbow looked at Udonna."Well, Im waiting" she added.

He sighed, as he began to think of what to come up with.

"Udonna he was speaking of me," he answered.

" I see," she said as she looked around the forest.

"Udonna are you alright?'

"I'm fine," she answered.

Again she looked around and decided to make her way back to the Rootcore.

Alianbow made his way behind Udonna as he now followed her.

"Perfect timing," he thought.

"Uthra Norqua Ozzaro!", he yelled out .

Udonna quickly turned to face Alianbow .  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

With that moement , Udonna was now sent into the Underground caverns , now unconscious.

Alianbow now arrived as he now made his way to his wife.

"forgive me M'love" he whispered into her ear as he now moved her up into his arms as he now carried her to his chambers and laid her upon his bed.

He sighed as he now watched her sleep.

"My wife" he whispered.

He turned as he now made his way into the caverns where he held his son and Madison. He peered inside as he now saw Bowen and madison asleep together as his eyes widen.

"No, what have you done Bowen", he whispered.

"A powerful grandchyld will be born in a full moon , there the death of Darkness will be born on a full moon, there the death of the Darkness will be destroyed, then you will lose the power Of Darkness," spoke Niella.

Alianbow looked over to Niell then to his son." He will pay for his consequences.

"If you harm the girl and your unborn grandchyld, so help me Alianbow you will pay." added Niella.

"as I said , Bowen will pay for his consequences," he repeated as he now turned and made his way into the east caverns as their now he argued among himself .

he knew it eas now useless, once his grandchyld is born, all the darkness will be destroyed. he had to take drastic measures to keep Bowen and madison away from each other. and only one way he can is to have her lose her memory of him .

* * *

Meanwhile Rock Porium :

Vida now entered the rock Poriumas she looked tired and red eyed as she walked into the back.

Chip Noticed Vida as he now follwed her. "Hey Vida you alright?" he asked.

"Yea, just peachy, just fine" she answered.

Chip looked worried as he walked out and walked over to Xander.

"Hey Xander , uhm, something is wrong with V, and I can't seem to get thru her. can you talk to her , see if she's alright please," said Chip.

"Sure I can" said Xander .

Xander made his way into the backroom as he bow heard Vida crying."Vida" he called out.

Vida heard Xander's Voice as she now wiped the tears away from her face."Hey Vida whats wrong?" asked Xander.

"its nothing, " she said quietly .

"Vida talk to me, tell me what's wrong?" said Xander.

Vida just looked at her friend and broke out crying as she moved into his arms ."My parents are giving up the search for Madison" said Vida as she looked at Xander.

"Well are you?" he asked.

"No, I can't , I just can't sit here and do anything, I know she's alive, we are paternal remember we can feel each other and how we feel." said Vida.

How do you think she feels now?" asked Xander.

"Safe, rested and excited for some reason" explained Vida.

Now the question is, are you going to give up your search for Maddie?" asked Xander.

Vida gave a smile to Xander as she nodded no. " Good , that's my girl." he smiled.

"Now cheer up and after work we will go to Rootcore and start there" he finshed as he held her hand as he now kissed it/

"Wipe those tears and lets get to work" he finished.


	7. Traitor Part 7

Chapter Seven Traitor:  
Love Revealed By Melissa

Bowen now awoke as he looked at madison whom was now still sleeping at his side .  
"Man, what have I done, I messd up mine and Madison's friendship" h thought.  
he now moved away as he reached for his jeans as he slowly placd them on. he now on as he now stood and made his way as he now stood in the center of the cell , he sighed as he lowered his head in shame ,he realized he took avantag of Madison's Innocence tears noe trickled upon his chek as now he would never forgive himself

Madison now awoke as she noticed Bowen was standing at the center of the cell. "Bowen?" called out Madison .  
she moved up from from the cot s she wraped the blanket around her slender body as she now rose to her feet and made her way over to him. there she now placed her hand upon his bare back, feeling her hand as he now lookws back to see Madison as she smiled to him. there she noticed a single tear now strolled down his cheek, as she now caressed his cheek.

no response fom Bowen was herd as he now fallen to his knees ,she new her innocence was lost to her best friend ,as he nowfelt miserable for taking it. he held Madison upon her waist as he now restedhis head t her petie abdominal. "I'm so sorry Maddie", he cried.  
Madison now held his head to her stomach as she now cried with him. "Bowen , what has happened, happened, you know I could of stopped it, before it happened," said Madison.  
"Why didn't you?" he asked.  
"Bowen what happened between us last night was amazing, I gave you my innocence to you because I wanted too, I love you, I love you more than anything, I always have " said Madison.  
He looked to Madison with a surprised look as he now sighed.  
Bowen nodded no. "No, I took your innocence from you , I shouldn't have taken the vantage of that, I will perish for it," he cried. ' I took your innocence from you ,when you trused me, I took something so precoius from you, he added.  
" Bowen don't think of taking my innocence, think of it of making lost times, I know how you want to be with me , the way I want to be with youand, why do you say such words as that?"asked Madison.

"Besides, I rather be you than anyone else" she added as she now lowered her head as he now lifted up his as they now looked into each other's eyes.  
"why Maddie. Why me" he asked as he hungered for her answers as he now stood. there Madison kept her head lowered she now cried.  
"Because I love you, I knew that my love for you would never go away , I carry my love, now I just hope im carrying your chyld within my womb," anwered Madison.  
" Don't worry, I won'tie you down, I will let you see him or her, I'll understand if you leave" she added.  
Bowen sighed as he now leaned to her as he lifted her head as his lips captured hers.  
he kissed her soft and passionately as he moved down to his knees once more as now hugged her waist as he laid his head to her abdominal "What if you are with chyld, what will you do?" asked Bowen.  
" I will raise our baby with you " answered Madison.  
"A baby" he smiled.

The gates opened as the leader of the Styxoids now entered as he grabbed Bowen as he managed to pull him away from Madison, two more now entered as they now grabbed Madison and pulled her away from Bowen and dragged her to the cot as they now laid her down.  
"No,no, let me go!" she cried as she held th blanket to her body.  
BOWEN!!!!!!!! she screamed. "Let her go!!" screamed Bowen.  
The witch now appeared with a white opal crystal as Alianbow now made his appearence. "Now tell me witch, Is she or not" he asked "Why not see for yourself " said the witch.  
Alianbow growled as he moved beside the witch and Madison.  
she now placed the crystal above her stomach as it now revealed an embryo 


	8. Traitor Part 8

Traitor

Betrayal of Innocence

By Melissa

Chapter 8

With that present moment,

Bowen made his way out with the styxiods as the Seer looked at Madison.

"M'lady, youre with twins, twin boys" said the seer.

"Twins?" quetioned Madsion.

"I...I want to go home, But with Bowen" said Madison.

"And you shall, but one condition," said the Seer.

"You have to leave behind Bowen, and move on alone with your son's" said the Seer.

"NO, I can't , I love Bowen" said Madison.

"I cannot leave Bowen alone, he needs me and his son's" answered Madison.

Meanwhile

West Caverns:

Bowen and theStyxiods now entered the Cavern in which Alianbow now stood as he awaited at the center.

The styxiods now dragged Bowen into the cavern as they now stood infront of Alianbow as the leader now reached for the chains as he now tied him up.

Now standing infront of his son as he now circled him as a whip now appeared upon his hand.

The styiods now ripped the shirt off of Bowen as the fire of The whip appeared. Within the hands of Alianbow.

"Dad, what's going on?" Why are you doing this?" asked Bowen as he now looked at his Father as he now watched him carefully.

"Do it" echoed the voice inside his head.

"Dad, ...wh...what's going on?"asked Bowen once more.

With the whip of fire,

Alianbow gave a swift hit upon his son's flesh, revealing a fresh wounds. Bowen cried out in pain as he winced.

"Da..d, stop" cried Bowen.

"Do it, Do it" repeated the voice.

Over and Over Alianbow lashed the whip upon his son's back several time with the whip.

Bowen now let out yell as it now echoed the caverns.

Madison now heard the cries as she now looked back to the Seer.

"Why is Alianbow doing this?, Why is he hurting Bowen?!" yelled Madison.

" I cannot speak of The Master, or he will he will destroy me," said the Seer.

"The Master but I thought we destroyed him from the Earth's world," said Madison.

"You have killed the being , but you haven't destroyed it's soul" said The Seer.

Niella stood within the darkness as she over heard the conversation . She had to speak up quickly.

"The only one way to stop the Master is love," said Niella.

Meanwhile Koragg's Cavern:

Udonna awoke as she moaned out , there she slowly opened her eyes a she now looked around the unfamiliar room .

Bowen's cries echoed thru the caverns as she now moved herself up from the bed. "Bowen" she whispered as she now moved up slowly moved up from the bed as he made herself move out of the chambers.

A group of Styxiods now walked in a group s they made their way to the cavern where Alianbow and Bowen were, she made her way as she now followed them. There she now looked inside and looked carefully for her son.

"Bring the girl" said Alianbow as he now stood within the center of the Caven. There he now stood as he watched his son laying upon the cold floor as he now slowly watched his son.

The leader gave a nod as he now left the cavern of the cell, Udonna managed to follow the leader as he now entered the cavern. "The Master wishes to see the girl" said the Leader.

There he now opened the door to the cell as he now entered and made his way over to Sirenia

"She's sleeping ,"said Sirenia.

"Wake her" said the Leader.

The seer sighed as she now walked over to Madison. "Maddie, wake up" whispered the Seer.

With one move Madison awoke as she looked at the Seer.

"What's going on?"she asked.

"The Master wishes to see you", answered the Seer

"Come" she added as she walked aside with Madison.


	9. Traitor Part 9

Traitor

Lost Memories

byMelissa

Chapter Nine :

Madison awoke as she now blinked.

"The Master wishes to see you", answered the Seer

"Come" she added as she walked aside with Madison.

She now helped Madison up as she managed to put her shoes on and stood . The leader led them out into the caverns as they made the way out of the cell as Niella now watched themas tey walked out.

Udonna now entered the cavern where Alianbow now stood.

"Master , here is the girl" said the leader.

Udonna noticed Madson as she gasped. "Oh, no" she whispered.

Madison now stood at the center as Alianbow now looked back at Madison as he walked over to the seer .

"Welcome Madison," said Alianbow.

Madison looked around as she now looked to Alianbow.

"Where is Bowen?" she asked.

"Oh, he's around somewhere" he answered.

"I want to see Bowen please," she begged.

Madison stared at Alianbow as she now sighed. "Sorry, I can't let you do that" aid Alianbow.

"Please can't I just see him" said Madison.

"As you wish" he said as he now turned to aside as she now saw Bowen on the cold floor unconscious.

"Oh, my god Nick!" she yelped as she quickly moved he way to Bowen as he suddenly put a protective seal upon his son which made Madison fly back.

"Stat away from my son", said Alianbow.

Madison held a protective hand upon her tummy as she looked at Alianbow.

"I will never stay away from him, I love him, didn't you ever have a love that you cannot live without, someone that was important to you ?" said Madison.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

He managed to retrieve his son's morpher from his pocket as he now aimed it to Madison."I'm sorry Madison, this is for your own good, you will have no memory of Me, Udonna or Bowen, you will live with your son's alone you will forget about this, about our realm,you wll not remember anything"said Alianbow.

Alianbow now managed to activate the morpher as he aimed it to Madison.

"Please Alianbow don't do this, I love him and he loves me, his son's need him" she now cried.

"WHAT!" he yelled as he now looked to the Seer.

The Seer looked at Alianbow ." YOU LIED TO ME!" he yelled as he now attacked her. He left her wounded as he tossed her weak body aside

Madison now quickly moved her way once again to Bowen as she was now able to touch him.

"Bowen" she whispered.

Bowen awoke with her voice. "Maddie" he now whispered.

"What has your father doe to you? She asked .

Bowen closed his eyes as he now winced in pain as he didn't want to talk about it, there he now laid there .

Alianbow now turned to see Bowen and Madison, there he risen his son's morpher as he was ready to destroy Madison.

"Alianbow stop!" screamed Udonna.

He now looked aback seeing Udonna."why do you wish for us to be here, we don't belong here, this isn't our home. The darkness is dark and possessive, cold, when you can have a home at Rootcore that has warmth and love ,and our family.where Bowen and Madison can raise their son."said Udonna

"Family, Love?", he questioned.

"You don't love me,growled Alianbow.

"Alianbow,I truely deeply love you" said Udonna as she now moved closer to him.

'Please come back to us, rid this evil you carry this isn't you, let it go, for me please," she begged

. Madison now held Bowen in her arms as she comforted him as she noticed something different about him.

"Udonna, Bowen's not breathing" cried Madison.

Udonna now quickly made her way to her son as she now checked him throughly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BOWEN!!!!!" She now snapped Udonna.

She now stared at Alianbow as she quickly turned to her son. "We have to take him back to Rootcore, there isn't much for me here to help him" said Udonna.

"If he dies Alianbow ,I will take you to the shadow of the Phoenix and you will be destroyed.by my heart and soul I will never forgive you, for killing our son, now help me please help your son" cried Udonna.

"Please Bowen stay with me , I can't do this alone, I can't see myself with out you" cried Madison

Within that moment the lifeless soul of the Master was now removed from Alianbow. the dead soul hysterically wandered circles s it began to fade away.The love that Udona carried f her husband won his heart and soul.

Alianbow's weakened Body now slumped down beside Udonna as he now looked to her then to his son as tears now swelled upon his eyes.

"My son, my little boy I killed my own son"he cried.


	10. Traitor Part 10

Triator

by Melissa

Chapter Ten

Alianbow, Udonna and Madison now rose to their feet as he knelt over to his son and carried his wounded body of the caverns. With Bowen in arms length Alianbow managed his way as he now spoke with the three together .

"UTHE SASORAY!"

They now vanished from the caverns as they now reappeared upon the Earth's Surface. He now made his way to Rootcore as he now laid his son down as he now lowered his head down as he chanted a spell

"Fire Of The Phoenix arise, I bring you hope and faith upon this site, I bring my son to be reborn this faithful night"

within that moment Zyanthros appeared as he now stood before Alianbow.

" For you is the reason why your son is dead"said Zyanthros

' I didn't mean to kill my son I was under the influence of the Master" said Alainbow.

Zyanthros now moved his way to Alianbow as he nowlooked over to Bowen.

"Bowen?" he said surprisingly.

"You know my son?" he asled.

"He's the young man I was to pass down the fire of the Phoenix too, his wife, the Mermaid carries the twin son's" he explained

"Udonna! Udonna!" called out Clare as she now stopped . "Oh,"

Zyanthros looked at Clare as he spoke. 'Neilla"

"My sister passed on few years ago, this is her daughter," said Udonna

"No I am her daughter Clare" said Clare.

"No she lives, she lives within the cavrerns Of The Underworld," said zoryanthos

"My sister Lives" said Udonna surprisingly.

"Yes , she does" aid Zoryanthos.

Udonna smiled at her niece.

Daggron now appeared as he only heard the last statement that was given from Lord Zoryanthos

"I'l go Udonna," said Daggeron as he now turned and made his way out with Jenji's lamp in hand

"Clare did you want to speak to me?" Said Udonna.

"Oh , uhm it can wait'" said Clare as she now turned and made her way back inside of Rootcore.

"Now for Prince Bowen, Alianbow place your hand upon his chest.

With that moment a flash of light appeared as Bowe now coughed.

"M'lady take care of Prince ,he will be needed to by his family" said Lord Zyanthros. As he now looked over to Madison with that moment he disappeared.

Madison moved her way to Bowen as she now hugged him tightly, there he hugged in return as they looked at each as Udonna now smiled as she now made her way over to her son as she now hugged him tightly." Welcome Home" she whispered.

Alianbow looked over to his son as he now made his way to him.. "I'm sorry,son' he said as he now moved to his son as he now hugged him tightly.

Madison stayed aside Bowen as she smiled.

"Dad , its not your fault, you were under the influence of The Master., he was controlling you " said Bowen.

"Still, You gave me your trust and I broke it, this was never meant to happen the way it did" he added.

"It's over and done with Dad, Im fine , and im alive" said Bowen.

"Yes, you are right" said Alianbow.

"You are homed safe where you belong" said Alianbow.

Within moments Bowen winced in pain as he felt the wounds on his back.

He looked over to Madison as he now smiled.

'Please help me inside Rootcore" said Bowen.


	11. Traitor Part 11

Traitor

Sisterly Love

By Melissa

Chapter 11

Madison now helped Bowen walk Inside Rootcore as she now walked over to the nearest cot as she now sat him down as she ran to the kitchen and retrieved a wet cloth and a bowl of water as she now walked back to Bowen.

"Maddie slow down!" he exlclaimed.

She now arrived as she saw him without his shirt., she sighed as she looked away, wanting to give herself a quick hit in the rear she already seen him without his shirt.

She managed to walk behind Bowen as she now moved the hot towel upon the fresh wounds as he now winced.

Meanhile

outskirts of Briarwood Forest :

"Look, we will as Clare maybe se can help"said Xander

"I guess you are right", said Vida.

There they made their way to Rootcore as they now both walked as they were now stopped by Phineas .

"AHHH HA!" he yelled as he made the both now jumped..

"God Phineas will you quit that"said Vida.

"Im sorry didn't mean to scare ya"said Phineas.

'We will talk later Phineas'said Vida as she continued to walk as Xander now follwed her.

To Rootcore. There they both now noticed Udonnna and Alianbow a they now ran over to them."Udonna!!!" they both exclaimed.

Udonna now turned to see Vida and Xander, there she smiled as they both now stopped and hugged her tightly

"Your home, Where's Bowen?"

"He's in Rootcore ,with Madison she's helping him mend his wounds," answered Udonna.

Xander and Vida now turned as they made their way into Rootcore.

Vida now entered as she now saw her sister, home and safe. tears strolled down her face as she looked at her sister. she noticed something different about her , but all she could do was cry as she smiled. "You are home," she whispered.


	12. traitor Part 12

Traitor

Ever Lasting Love & Conquer

Chapter 12

Two months passed :

LeeLee entered as she now made her way to Nick and Madison as she was now smiling, "Here these are for you two and Madison don't forget to make your appointment tomorrow at one Noon sharp" said LeeLee as she now turned and made her way out of the Rock Porium.

Bowen moved his way over to Madison as they now looked at each other then the envelopes as they now opened them up. "So, have you told Vida yet?" asked Bowen.

"About what?" she asked.

He managed to turn and place his hand upon her stomach as he smiled.

"The Babies" said Bowen.

Madison sighed as she looked to Bowen. "I guess I will tell her and my parents

* * *

Meanwhile

Scotland Yards Manor

De Rito Compalas

Slamming glass was now heard as it now shattered. " THIS IS WAR !!! I WANT THOSE CHYILDREN DEAD! Sceamed Lady Aurora De Ritcomplas .

"Your Highness, why, they mean no threat to you" said Jorge.

"Ye they are a threat!" she screamed.

" They are going to ruin my plans to murder their parents " she yelled as she now stormed out of the Chambers as she now walked to the hidden room beyond the chantille lace drapes.

Jorge managed to disappear and reappear within the chambers as he spoke" You know we can kdnapp the chyldren " said Jorge.

"Ah, that's a good ide' she said as she now turned and looked at Jorge

"But can we find someone who can do the job" shesaid as she now walked bck out of the chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile :

Back at Briarwood

That same day   
Rootcore:

KYIA!" screamed Vida as she an xaXander werenow sparring with their swords as Madison and Clare were watching as they were now speaking.

"So how are you feeling Madison?" askd Clare.

"I'm feeling bit nausea , but m living" she smiled.

Clare smiled. "Bowen is excited for his son's to be Born" whispered Clare.

Madison looked over to Clare.

"Please Clare don't say anything to Vida not just yet, let me tell her when the time is right" said Madison.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Bowen as he now sat beside Madison as he kissed her cheek.

Madison smiled as she now movedclose to him.

Bowen watched the spar as he looked to Madison and Clare as they talked.

Vida looked over to her sister as she now noticed how close Bowen was,

they were knee to knee as his hand was on resting on her lap.

Vida now stopped as she now made her way over to them as she now pulled Bowen away as he now fell.

As she now placed the tip of the sword on his chest .

"HEY! Whats's gotten into you, what was that for?" asked Bowen.

"Stay away from Madison", demanded Vida .

Xander moved to her side as he now pulled her away from Bowen. But Vida hesitated Xander as she aimd the sword close to his chest as Madison and Xander now moved up and moved the sword away from Bowen's chest.

"DON"T TOUCH MY SISTER!" she yelled.

"VIDA! STOP!" snapped Madison.

Vida looked at Madison as she now moved in between her sister and Bowen as she sighed,.

" Do not hurt Bowen I love him " said Madison.

Vida looked at her sister. " You don't know what you are saying Madison.

I saw his he had his hand upon your leg, jerks like Nick only want one thing from you " said Vida.

"He's not like that V, He's not" said Madison as she now moved Bowen back as she held his hand in hers.

Vida just stared at her sister as she now got the picture.

"Madison please tell me you didn't sleep with him" she begged.

Madison just gave a look to her paternal sister as she sighed.

"Oh my god Madison you did" said Vida.

Vida now turned as she now walked away from everyone, Madison now followed her sister,

"V, wait please" called out Madison.

Vida just continued walking away from Madison. "Vida wait!" said Madison as she now grabbed her arm.

Vida pulled away as she now slapped Madison straight on her lips. Madison's head now turned as she was now shocked. "OH MY GOD MADDIE IM SO SORRY" said Vida.

Now it was Madison's turn to turn away from her sister.

Vida heart sank as she now stood and made a run for it, Xander followed Vida as Bowen now made his way to Madison. There he managed to look over Madison's lip.

He used his shirt as he now wiped the blood off her lips.

"Do you think she will get over it" asked Madison.

"I guess , just give her time"said Bowen.

"Can I stay here for the night?" she asked.

Bowen smiled as he nodded. " This is your home now" said Bowen as he now hugged her.

They both now walked back to Rootcore as Clare now joined them. As they now walked inside.


	13. Traitor Part 13

Traitor

By Melissa

Chapter 13

"Can I stay here for the night?" she asked.

Bowen smiled as he nodded. " This is your home now" said Bowen as he now hugged her.

They both now walked back to Rootcore as Clare now joined them. As they now walked inside.

* * *

As they entered,

Udonna and Alianbow now looked back seeing Bowen and Madison, theyy made their way over to them as Udonna noticed the dry blood upon her lip.

"What happened?" asked Udonna.

"Vida slapped Madison, she sorta put two and two together about me and Madison" said Bowen.

"She doesn't want to go home" Finsihed Bowen.

Udonna sighed.

"She can stay here, but she still has to be seen by her Doctor " said Udonna.

Bowen smiled " Thanks Mom" .

Alianbow moved his hand to Madison's lip as he now placed a spell that removed the bruise.

"Now go rest you need it " said Aliabow.

Meanwile

Underground Caverns:

Daggeron made his way over to the corridor s he peered inside each cavern, no sign of Niella.

Again he walked in further as Jenji now appeared. " This place gives me the creeps" .

" Well we won't be long, I promise Udonna we will return with Niella, that's if she's still alive" said Daggeron.

Daggeron did make his way as he searched For Niella, his mind, his thoughts, were upon her and only her .. He was hoping that Niella would stay strong for her well being,

"Look inside the Cells of the Caverns" said voice.

Daggeron did managed once more as he walked into the caverns, there he retrieve a wood with fire as he now walked inside, there he saw the cells, the cells where Alianbow held his son and Madison in, he manage inside as he now saw a beautiful Woman, whom looked as Clare..

"Niella?" he called out.

Niella looked up as she saw Daggeron. "Daggeron?" she whispered.

She moved up and made her way over to the cell as she smiled..

Daggeron looked for the key as he looked round.

"I thought you were dead" said Daggeron.

"I disappeared when Alianbow disperced the styxiods and Morticon back to the Underground ' said Niella.

"Move back I will have to use my laser to remove the lock" said Daggeron.

Niella moved aside as she now looked to his laser, Daggeron's laser cut the metal from it's henges.

He looked to Niella as he now reached for her hand, there he pulled her into his embrace as he sighed with relief, "It was her, it's really Niella," he thought

"Come , let's go home," said Daggeron.

Daggeron moved his way out with Niella as they both sighed. Jenji now peered out as he looked to Niella.

With wide eyes Jenji coughed. As he welcome Niella home."Hey Hey Welcome Home Beautiful" said Jenji

Daggeron continued to hold Niella's hand as they now walked out of the Caverns. "Come there is someone waiting for you to see you" he said as he now walked away from the cavern's entrance.

* * *

They walked away until the midnight moon rose from the north bound Mountains. "We will rest here for the night"said Daggeron.

"We are right by the lake , so don't wander of or you will get lost" he added.

Within the moments that passed Daggeron had made dinner for them, he now looked around as he moved to his feet.

"Niella?" he called out as he now made his way to search for her.

He looked around as he now spotted her inside the lake, naked in the flesh, he quickly looked away from her .but yet again found himself looking once more,

his heart beat raced, his hands were now sweaty and clammy.

He always thought of Niella as a sister but some reason he no saw her as more.

He noticed her move as she moved out of the lake. Now he looked away as he walked back to the camp where they were to sleep.

He made plate for Niella as he awaited for her, his actions when he seen her in the lake, his thoughts were lost as he now ate his dinner.

Niella made her way back to camp as she now looked at Daggeron.

"Earth to Daggeron you are daydreaming" said Niella.

Daggeron now snapped out of it as he smiled to Niella, " Your dinner is ready" he said as he now watched her reached for it.

there they ate their dinner with quiteness and the owls hooting away. as they only heard the waters from the lake now running its course.

* * *

With the moonlite night ashoned.

Daggeron now stood at the lake Niella awoke as she now moved to her feet as she now joined him,

"It's beautiful here" said Niella as she now broke the silence.

Daggeron looked back to Niella as he gave a small smile.

"It is beautiful , as you" sad Daggeron. Niella looked to Daggeron as she smiled.

he managed to move close to Niella. there she looked to Daggeron as he now moved his lips close to hers.

He was now releived that he found her, all this time he thought she was gone, from his heart.

"Clare is going to be happy to see you " he whispered as he looked to Niella.


	14. Author's Note :

Author's Note :

So, i wanted to tell everyone , that something will occur within the last chapter don't hate me for it, All im gonna say there is going to be a saga to return Known as the Phoenix's Revenge ,

there are more stories to come forward too , I have lots of ideas for a story line I am now working on, I am only borrowing the characters, the stories I come up with Like Prey, Traitor, and Quinceanera are my own name stories, these were brought up by me, as I said Im only borowwing the characters, If you have a great story for me to write let me know


	15. Chapter 14

Traitor

By Melissa

Chapter 14

"It is beautiful , as you" said Daggeron.

Niella looked at him as she smiled.

There she stood beside Daggeron as he now looked to her, he moved his way to face her.

She now looked up to Daggeron as he now moved closer, Niella's heart raced as she now studied him carefully. Daggeron moved his head closer to her's , there their lips met,.

The Moon gave a brighter white as it now shoned thru the forest.

Daggeron moved his lips from hers as she was now breathing a bit heavy and fasr, he gave a smile as she now hid her face from his.

"Why cover your face?" he asked.

"I never realized that you felt this way for me" said Niella.

" I always have, but I guess I hid it for so long, and I guess it;s about time I told you," said Daggeron.

"I do not think you told me, but I guess you have showed me how much you are inlove with me" said Niella.

"We better get some sleep we have a long days walk back to Rootcore" said Daggeron.

By Mid morning,

Daggeron and Niella arose as they readied themselves to leave, they merely had over three hours

of walk, Daggeron sometimes wished to use Fireheart , it would of have been easy enough to fly and to return all in a same day course.

They now walked and walked ast they now arrived in the Land of Briarwood, Daggeron looked over to Niella as she gave a huge sigh

"We are home Niella, are you ready to see your daughter" asked Daggeron.

"Ready as Ill ever be" said Niella.

They now walked closer to the Forest of Briarwood, They managed to find Clare as they now walked closer. There she was laughing at Chip and Xander .

Chip now chased Clare around Rootcore as she laughed. As xander now Noticed Daggeron and a woman.

CHIP! UDONNA! ALIANBOW! Daggron is back" exclaimed Xander as he now ran over to himn and the womnan.

Clare looked to Daggeron then to the woman beside him, there Clare ran into her mother as she now went into her ams as she cried.

Alianbow and Udonna made their way out of Rootcore a they now saw Niella and her daughter in arms length.

Alas a smile as shoned upon Udonna's face as she saw her sister there she too made her way over to her as they now embraced in arms length

Alianbow now moved his way back into Rootcore as he now left his wife be alone with her sister .

Meanwile

Madison now slept with Bowen in his room as he now awoke, he looked over to her as he now slowly rose from bed and crept out of thebedroom.

There he walked to the front of the command center.

Alianbow looked up as he saw his son

"How's Madison?" he asked.

" Shes sleeping, if that's what you are asking" answered Bowen.

Alianbow looked to Bowen as he now made his way over to his son. There he now grabbed is arm.

"What's going on with you?" asked Alianbow.

Bowen now moved his arm from his father's grasp.

"Nothing" answered Bowen.

"Bowen talk to me, what's wrong?"asked Alianbow

Bowen just sighed as he now looked at his father. "Something is not right," said Bowen.

"What do you mean Bowen?" asked his father/

" I don't know, I mean you may think its crazy"said Bowen.

"Why not Try me"said Alianbow.

Bowen sighed.

Do you think my son's are a threat to the Magical Realm?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Alianbow.

"I mean is, when you were under the influence of the Master, deep inside you , you wanted Madison dead, is it true?" asked Bowen.

Alianbow sighed as he looked to his son. "Yes, When the Master found out that Madison was pregnant with your chyldren, he knew they be a threat to him, he also knows that they be threat to all dark magic within the other realms."answered Alianbow

"You mean there are other Realms beyond this one here"said Bowen..

"Yes, yes their is, there are forty lands that have the same Magic like us, some are neutral, some are dark , some are light." explained Alianbow.

Which ones are the dark?" asked Bowen.

Alianbow knew this was coming, he managed to look to his son as he walked over to the Book of Magic and Land there he walked back to his son as he now laid the book infront of his son. There he opened the book as he now revealed the First Dark Lands of Magic Known as De Rito Compalas

"This land is in Scotland , Queen Aurora De Rito Compalas rules these lands,she's Dark Magic and kills anyone who in her way,. This land that is filled with nothing but Mountians and dirt lands is Count Deamon Nyteblade, he rules the lands of Brueton Lands, there are many lands to show you but it's late and you need some sleep" said Alianbow .

" I can't sleep, there are so many things that are running thru my mind," said Bowen

" you have to get some sleep Bowen, " said Alianbow.

Meanwhile

Lands of De Rito Compalas

" Together we are here to discuss the Family of Briarwood "said Queen Aurora.

"Rumors are spoken that Lady Udonna and Lord Alianbow are to be grandparents of their first

grand chyldren" said Lady Yazmine

"Ye, they to be, but they are threat" said Lord Gustov De Hyndroslina

"But ye don't know for sure they are,they are merely unborn chyldren within the Young mother's womb" said Lady Yazmine.

"ENOUGH! I want her and the chyldren dead by sunset Morn" snapped Queen Aurora.

They all stood as eight of her warriors now entered. There they stood,

"By the full nine months and passed you will kill , or bring me the parents of the Twin Phoenix,


	16. Chapter 15

Traitor

By Melissa

This Chapter is Rated M for Mature Audiences

Chapter 15

They all stood as eight of her warriors now entered. There they stood,

"By the full nine months and passed you will kill , or bring me the parents o frf the Twin Phoenix,

By The Full Moon of the ninth month,

Madison gave birth to two beautiful boys **Vincente** and **Andre **of Briarwood.

Bowen was very satisfied with the names that Madison came up with for their son's . They promised each other that their boys won't be named after their Father.

Mid Morn ,

Madison awoke as she heard Younglin Vincente awake for his breakfast. The time was now read five forty nine in the morn.

She smiled as she walked over to her son as she now slowly picked him up from the crib. There he cooed and fussied as he now began to cry.

"Oh, now now young one you are going to be fed, Mommy is going to change you then she'll feed you"whispered Madison as she now changed his nappy. Again he cried as Bowen now awoke as he saw Madison changing him. There he rose to his feet as he now made his way over to his wife and his son.

"Hey buddy, sshhh, you are going to wake Andre" he whispered.

"Hey Beautiful"whispered Bowen as he now moved Madison's hair from her neck as he now kissed her there.

Madison smiled as she now slowly picked up their son as she looked to her husband.

"Hello to you handsome" said Madison.

There he smiled as he now smiled at the two as he saw his son putting it baby fist into his mouth as he now began to suck on it.

Bowen walked Madison back to the bed where he now sat. There he pulled Madison between his legs as she now sat as she now removed her negilee from her shoulders as the straps fell. She now managed to free his baby fist from his mouth as she now pulled him to her naked breast.

Vincente managed to cling on to dear life as he now drank from his mother's breast as Bowen now watched.

He caressed his son's tiny head as he smiled. There Vincente opened his eyes revealing his green eyes to his daddy.

Madison now leaned back to Bowen as she now leaned against his chest there she relaxed. as she now caressed their infant son's cheek .

"You did a good job" said Madison.

"I did?, how's that?" asked Bowen.

"We have two beautiful boys in our life" saidMadison.

"Maybe we can work on our daughter" smiled Bowen.

Madison just laughed.

"Madison, Im serious" said Bowen.

Madison looked to Bowen then to their son.

"A daughter?" Madison smiled as she now looked to her husband.

"I will not stop til you have a girl Madison" said Bowen.

"I want a daughter as much as you want one" he added.

Madison now looked to Bowen as tears trickled down her face, "why are you tearing M'love?" he asked.

"I wish for a daughter also, bu what if we have another son" said Madison

"Then we will keep trying" said Bowen.

Bowen noticed that Vincente was now asleep , there he rose to his feet as Madison was about to get up, "Stay", he whispered as he now moved his infant son from his wife's arms as he now managed to carry him back to the crib as he now laid him down, there he now looked over to Madison as he now walked back to the bed as he now moved up to her as he kissed her passionately.

"To this morn, we will work on our daughter" he whispered as he now slowly removed her negilee from her shoulders. There he slowly made his way between her legs as he now pulled up the covers over them .

He kissed her bare naked shoulders as he now slithered his hands to her thighs. There she moaned out feeling his hands rediscovering her body.

He slowly moved down as he now kissed her inner thighs as he now traveled his tongue, teasing her caressing her, "Bowen' whispered Madison as she now arched her body.

He now made his way up to her face as he now looked deep into her eyes.

"Tell me Madison, tell me what you earn for" he whispered into her ear.

"Please Bowen, I need you inside me, I need to feel you again" she whispered.

He gave a loving smile to Madison as he now moved deep inside her, she arched her head back as she now moaned, he held her hands in his as he now pinned them above her head, there he began to move in an out of her slowly pleasuring her, "Ohhhh Bowen" she now moaned.

Slowly he now massaged her, as he did his magic touch on her.

His thrusts became a bit fast and hard, there she gasps as she now parted her legs a bit further, feeling him inside her, feeling her wetness as his manhood continued to tease her.

"Oh... Madison, you feel so good baby" he whispered.

Moving with his rythem left him vulnerable. He now slid in and out of her as he felt her body now bucking against him. As she now caressed her legs to his thighs as.

His body shivered, as her touch made him move faster.

Madison now held her moaning, as she held on to him."Oh Maddie, Ohh yes'moaned Bowen.

She held on to him for dear life while her world exploded on a maelstorm of bliss.

Bowen held onto Madison as he now rolled over wth her as he now laid on the bed with her on him there she slowly moved up straddling on his hips as she began to move on him, the blanket now fell down covering their lower bodies . There he bucked hysterically and wildy as Bowen now held onto her waist.

Now they moved together as they now both moaned. Madison caressed his chest as he now caressed her thighs which made her shiver all over he body.

His seed now spilled inside her as she now collasped on top of his body as they were nowboth breathing a bit heavy.

As dawn revealed itself as it now revealed the two lovers and their son's that shoned, Madison awoke as she now crept off the bed and into the shower. with her movement that now awoke Prince Bowen he managed his way to join his wife to shower.

An animal emerge from the window as it now stared to the Two Prince's and growled.

That noon

Outside ofRootcore

Aliabow, Udonna, Clare, Neilla, Daggeron, Prince Bowen, Princess Madison and their son's were now outside spending time together. The Ladies were now with Madison as Alianbow, Bowen and Daggeron were now sparring two against one.

Madison now carried baby Andre as Clare was now carrying baby Vincente as they watched the spar, moments later eight defiant warriors appeared as they now surrounded Alianbow, Daggeron and Bowen.

There they quickly attacked Alianbow as they managed to knock him out. Then it was Daggeron's turn as they now fought spontaniously. Four more warriors appeared, Lady Udonna stood in defense as they now charged after her."Niella take Clare and madison Inside Rootcore NOW!" she yelled.

Niella did what was told, as they turned there stood lady Aurora De Rito Compalas.

"Who would of thought it would of Been you " said Niella.

"Hand me those chlylden" said lady Aurora.

"Over My dead Body"said Madison as she handed Baby Andre to Clare.

" Go inside Clare' ordered Madison.

Clare now ran inside as she now held the two boys.

Meanwhile back outside:

Daggeron now fought three warriors as nine more appeared as they now attacked Bowen.

Bowen was now held down with his arms held in his back .

"BOWEN!"yelled Madison.

Four more appeared as they captured madison.

Lady Aurora now laughed.

"I have what I came for, Unthea Altheno!" she called out as madison and Bowen now disappeared.

The Twin boys now cried as they felt very emotional...

**To be continued**

**Coming Soon The Revenge of The Twin Phoenix**


End file.
